La Semi-Elfe
by Miss.Ethel
Summary: Avant de connaitre Shin, Théo et Grunlek, il l'avait connu elle... et De leur rencontre naîtra une histoire qu ne s'oubliera jamais
1. Recontre

Il marchait dans la foret, seul, il tenait son cheval par les rennes, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait et il commençait à fatigué. Le jeune homme s'arrêta près d'un cour d'eau, il laissa son cheval s'y désaltérer. Il faisait sombre, la nuit commençait à tomber, on voyait déjà le crépuscule. Le jeune homme décida donc de rester ici pour la nuit.

Son nom était Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, il était pyromage et également demi-démon. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à contrôler le démon qui était en lui mais au prix de nombreux efforts. Il savait qu"il n'était pas loin du royaume des elfes, à quelques jours de marche du moins. Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un cri. C'était une voix féminine qui venait d'hurler, Bob courut vers l'endroit d'ou provenait le hurlement et lorsqu'il arriva dans la clairière ou il avait entendu crier, il vit une jeune elfe évanouit sur le sol. Le soleil éclairait sa peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux rouges tombaient le long de son visage. Elle était magnifique... Le regard du pyromage descendit sur les vêtements de la jeune femme et il vit qu'elle était blessée et pas légèrement, sa vie était en danger.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle était très légère... Il la porta jusqu'à l'endroit ou il avait établit son campement et déposa tout doucement la jeune fille sur sa couchette puis, il s'agenouilla et entreprit de la soigner. A la vue de ses blessure, le pyromage comprit qu'elle avait été bien amochée par une créature sauvage et qu'elle avait tentée de se défendre. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait sans aucun doute morte. Après lui avoir fait un bandage, il remonta la couverture sur la jeune fille et la regarda longuement : elle portait une cape légère qui était fermée par une broche elfique avec en son centre un saphir. Son chemisier était légèrement déchiré et laissait apparaître une longue cicatrice sur sa taille. Bob reporta son attention sur le visage de la jeune elfe : son visage était fin mais avait quelque chose de très humain. Ses oreilles étaient pointues mais pas totalement. Bob fut tiré de sa contemplation par la jeune fille qui bougeait et qui émis un gémissement de douleur. alors, doucement, il posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune femme qui replongea dans le sommeil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil brillait au dessus d'elle et elle était allongée. Doucement, la jeune femme se releva et émis une grimace de douleur à cause de ses blessures. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle tourna la tête. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux brun mi-longs. Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, il se leva et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

 **\- Où suis-je ? et qui êtes vous ?** Demanda-t-elle légèrement effrayée.

 **\- Tu es en sécurité. Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, je suis pyromage, je t'ai trouvé inconsciente, tu avais été blessée. Je t'ai amené ici et je t'ai soigné.**

 **\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.**

Le pyromage sourit et demanda :

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **\- Arwen Mélina Yvana. On m'appelle Amy.**

 **\- Que faisais-tu dans cette forêt ?**

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Elle baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux rouges cachaient ses yeux. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et un lourd silence s'installa. Enfin, elle le brisa :

 **\- J'ai été chassée du royaume des elfes.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Bob intrigué.

 **\- Je... Ils ont découvert que j'étais une semi-elfe... Et que je pouvais contrôler le feu.**

 **\- Tu peux contrôler le feu ?**

 **\- Oui.** répondit la jeune fille timidement. **Enfin, j'essai depuis que ce pouvoir s'est manifesté. Mais... Je n'y arrive pas et j'ai du le cacher. ça comme mon sang humain. Sauf que j'étais au service du roi et de la reine et qu'ils l'ont découvert.**

Le pyromage la comprenait, au fond cette fille était comme lui. Elle pouvait manipuler le feu mais quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas. Cette fille était descendante d'un démon. Elle était unique. Il la regarda longuement et décida de ce qu'il allait faire : il allait l'aider et lui apprendre à se contrôler.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, l'histoire est sur Wattpad, je ne sais pas si je publierais la suite, mais je publie juste mon premier chapitre ici. J'espère qu'il est bien


	2. Passé

Les jours passaient, la jeune fille reprenait des forces et guérissait peu à peu. Bob, quant à lui s'occupait d'elle et de ses blessure. Au bout d'une semaine, elle avait complètement récupérée. En une semaine, la jeune semi-elfe et le pyromage s'était beaucoup rapprochés et une lien fort commençait à se tisser entre eux, une sorte d'amitié, mais plus ...

Ce matin là, lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla, son ami n'était pas là. Elle se leva, prit sa dague et partit chercher le pyromage. Il était dans la clairière... Lorsqu'elle arriva, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** Lui demanda-t-il

 **\- Très bien. Merci.**

Le jeune homme regarda Amy, elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu il l'avait rencontré... Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient attachés en une tresse et dégageait son visage fin et enfantin. Elle était tout simplement fascinante

 **\- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec le feu.** Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, il avait promit de l'aider à maîtriser le feu. Alors doucement, elle fit chauffer ses mains et une énorme gerbe de flamme jaillir de ses mains et se répands dans les airs. La jeune fille pousse un cri et tente d'arrêter mais les flammes sont impossible à maîtriser.

 **\- Calme-toi. Laisse-le s'exprimer.**

La jeune fille s'enflamma toute entière sous les ordres du pyromage et peu à peu, elle se soulevait dans les airs. La faible part démoniaque qui était présente en elle s'était éveillée et s'exprimait à travers son corps de jeune fille faible. Puis d'un coup, elle poussa un cri de douleur et se cambra, les flammes retombèrent en même temps que la jeune fille inconsciente. Bob eut juste le temps de rattraper son amie avant qu'elle ne se blesse de nouveau en ouvrit les yeux lorsque Bob la rattrapa. Elle était faible à cause de son démon mais de nouveau conscience.

 **\- Comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Fatiguée.**

Il s'assit doucement sur le sol en prenant soin de déposer la jeune fille. Elle se releva face à son ami qui lui prit la mains.

 **\- Tu as une partie démoniaque. Comme moi... Mais ton démon est plus faible, ta part Humaine est légèrement plus forte. Cela doit-être dû au fait que tu sois une semi-elfe. quelqu'un de ta famille t'as transmit cette part démonia** que.

 **\- Tu as dit que tu avais une part démoniaque... Comment ça ?**

- **Mon père est un démon. Explique Bob. Il se nomme Enok, c'est l'un des démon qui a quitté les enfers chassé par les héros. Ma mère, elle, est humaine. Je n'ai quasiment pas connu mon père. Il nous a quitté quand j'étais très jeune. Ma mère s'est remariée avec un boulanger qui m'a élevé comme son propre fils. Très tôt, j'ai été fasciné par le feu, du à cette partie démoniaque qu'il m'a transmit. J'aimais beaucoup la magie et j'ai étudié à l'académie des mages mais quand ils ont apprit ma fascination pour le feu.. ils m'ont chassé. Un peu comme toi chez les elfes il me semble.**

 **\- Oui... Je tentais de me cacher, j'essayais de vivre comme une elfe... Mais on m'a trahi. La personne que je considérais comme mon frère m'a trahi, il était le seul à être au courant de cela. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je sais juste que ma mère était une elfe ét qu'elle était la sœur de la reine. Je suis de sang royal J'ai été élevée par la famille de celui qui m'a trahi.**

 **Ma tante n'a connu mon existence qu'à mes 10 ans. Je suis allée vivre au palais ou j'ai été élevée comme une princesse elfique... Sauf que je ne suis pas une elfe et que ça a posé des problèmes. Mon "frère" savait, il m'avait promis de ne rien dire... Et pourtant, il l'a fait.**

Bob regarda longuement son amie, elle était bel et bien comme lui. Mais surtout : la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé était de sang royal... Enfin, il ses releva et tendit une main vers Amy qui l'attrapa et se releva.

 **\- Je vais t'apprendre ce que je sais.** Lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui montra ce qu'il savait... Puis, il entreprit doucement de lui apprendre. C'était dur pour la jeune fille mais elle s'était promis une chose : il fallait qu'elle réussisse.

Avis ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette fanfic, c'est pour ça que je l'ai d'abord publié sur Wattpad. Je publierais la suite ici très très bientôt.


	3. Apprentissage

Amy s'acharna pour apprendre, pour maîtriser son pouvoir. Les semaines passaient, elle apprenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son ami l'aidait comme il le pouvait... Un lien profond commençait à se nouer entre eux mais aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué. Ce jour là, ils étaient tous les deux dans la clairière. Bob montrait à Amy comment faire des boules de feu et faire le bien avec son pouvoir. C'est ce qu'il avait apprit à faire avec le temps : le maîtriser et ce au prix de nombreux efforts, il avait prit sur lui et avait réussi.

Lorsqu'il voyait la jeune fille, il voulait à tout prix l'aider car il savait à quel point c'était dur de maîtriser ce pouvoir. La jeune fille tentait mais n'arrivait à rien, elle s'acharnait mais à chaque fois elle s'affaiblissait.

 **\- Attend, je vais essayer quelque chose.** Dit le jeune homme en voyant son amie s'affaiblir à essayer de faire des boules de feu.

Il se plaça derrière la jeune fille et lui prit les mains. Elle rougit à ce contact mais il ne le remarqua pas.

 **\- Ferme les yeux, fais le vide dans ta tête.** Lui dit-il

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

 **\- Voilà, maintenant fais chauffer tes mains.**

Elle fit chauffer ses mains comme lui indiquait Bob. Des flammes jaillirent de ses mains. Le pyromage guida les mouvements de la jeune fille avec précaution jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

 **\- Voilà... Maintenant... Ouvre doucement les yeux.**

Les paupières d'Amy s'ouvrirent doucement. Elle vit ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains : une boule de feu.

 **\- Tu as réussi.** Lui chuchota son ami à l'oreille.

 **\- Grâce à toi.**

Bob sourit, son amie était aux anges... Elle avait réussi, elle pouvait le faire. La jeune fille éteint doucement ses mains et leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre... La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux avant de briser le profond silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux :

 **\- J'ai une idée.**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- A chaque fois que tu m'apprendras quelque chose. Je t'en apprendrais une autre...**

 **\- Et... Que vas-tu m'apprendre ?** Demanda le jeune homme légèrement intrigué

 **\- Connais-tu l'elfique ?** L'interrogea-t-elle

 **\- Un peu.**

La jeune fille sourit et prononça des mots en elfique. Elle les lui enseigna. Ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant le restant de la journée. Le temps semblait s'être évadé loin d'eux. Leurs regards ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Il faudrait penser à retourner au campement. La nuit commence à tomber.** Finit par dire Bob.

 **\- Oui.**

Le jeune homme prit la main de son amie et ils rentrèrent au campement. Bob regardait la jeune fille, elle était assise devant le feu qui éclairait son visage serein. Il commençait à faire froid et elle grelottait. Sans un mot, le jeune homme s'approcha d'Amy. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son manteau sur ses épaules. Elle se serra contre lui.

 **\- Ça va mieux ?**

 **\- Oui... Merci.**

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du pyromage qui la serra un peu plus contre lui. La semi-elfe sourit, ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu et elle s'endormit. Bob la regarda s'endormir. Elle ressemblait à une enfant avec son petit visage fin et son sourire. Lorsque la jeune fille fut totalement plongée dans le sommeil, il la prit dans ses bras et la glissa dans sa couchette en mettant son manteau sur ses épaules. Il se glissa dans sa couchette et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Amy se réveilla avant son ami et fut surprise en voyant qu'elle avait son manteau. Elle se leva et coiffa lentement ses cheveux rouges. Puis, elle prit sa dague et partit chasser dans la foret. Étant très agile, elle grimpa dans les arbres et lorsqu'elle vit une créature à chasser. Elle sauta comme un félin et la tua à l'aide de sa dague.

C'était Bob qui lui avait tout apprit, elle lui devait beaucoup et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui enseignait l'elfique... Car elle était reconnaissante envers le pyromage. Lorsqu'elle revint au campement, son ami était levé. Bob sourit en voyant Amy arriver avec ce qu'elle avait chasser. Cette fille était étonnante à ses yeux.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis il partit dans la clairière où la jeune fille et lui avaient l'habitude de travailler.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est bien. J'ai encore pleins d'idée... Et tout ça va arriver très rapidement.

Un avis pour l'instant ?

Bisous.


	4. Connexion

Ce jour là fut particulier... Ce fut le jour ou ils découvrirent qu'ils pouvaient communiquer l'un avec l'autre par la pensée. C'était pendant la journée.

 **\- A mon tour de t'apprendre quelque chose.** Dit Amy à Bob alors qu'ils venaient juste de terminer avec le feu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ?**

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le visage d'Amy. Elle s'approcha de Bob et lui dit :

 **\- Donne-moi ta main et laisse-toi guider.**

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et doucement la jeune fille l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle monta dans les arbres... Entraînant son ami avec elle. Il lui faisait confiance... Une confiance aveugle. Elle montait de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à arriver à la cime des arbres.

 **\- Ouvre les yeux maintenant.**

Bob s'exécuta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il regarda aux alentours... Puis son regard se reporta sur Amy qui affichait un sourire amusé.

 **\- Ouah... C'est magique.** Siffla-t-il en regardant la jeune fille qui contemplait l'horizon.

 **\- J'ai toujours aimer être en hauteur... C'était un moyen de m'évader. C'était mon monde. Quand je vivais au Palais, je m'échappais souvent et j'aillais dans les arbres du parc observer et j'oubliais.** Avoua la semi-elfe.

 **\- Oublier quoi ?**

 **\- J'oubliais mes précepteurs qui voulaient faire de moi la princesse parfaite. Je m'essayais au tire à l'arc dans les arbres... Et puis j'oubliais le fait d'être différente, le feu et tout ce qui va avec.**

Pendant ses explications, le jeune homme écoutait attentivement et regardait son amie qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

 **\- Je me cachais des leçons de danse... Des leçons d'éthique ou on m'apprenait ce que devais savoir une princesse. Sauf que j'avais envie de me battre, d'être active. D'être moi-même.**

Elle souriait en disant cela... Mais d'un coup, son sourire s'éteint.

 **\- Et puis un jour... C'est arrivé. Les semi-elfes ont commencés à être chassé du royaume. Je me cachais... Sauf qu'on promettait une récompense et que le seul qui savait m'a dénoncé... A cause de ça. Et de mon pouvoir... Ils m'ont chassé, je me suis retrouvée vulnérable dans la foret avec seulement ma cape et ma dague. Et c'est là que j'ai été blessée. Et que tu m'as trouvé.**

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes. Bob attendri, prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et lui caressa doucement la joue. Son regard se plongea dans celui de la semi-elfe et à cet instant précis... Chacun ressenti une sorte de décharge dans son coeur et soudain le jeune homme entendait les pensées de son amie.

Il en était de même pour elle, Amy rougit et baissa les yeux.

 **\- Il serait temps de redescendre.** Dit Bob.

 **\- Descend, je vais rester un peu.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça et descendit. Il lisait dans dans les pensées de son amie et savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Amy resta un long moment à contempler le ciel. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que malgré sa légèreté, la branche sur laquelle elle était assise commençait à craquer et finit par se détacher complètement. Ce qui fit crier la jeune fille qui chutait de l'arbre. Elle sentait qu'elle allait se faire mal...

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle tomba dans les bras de Bob qui la rattrapa.

 **\- Wow, t'es légère comme une plume.** Fit-il quand la jeune fille retomba dans ses bras.

 **\- Comment tu savais que je tombais ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'on est connecté. J'arrive à entendre tes pensées. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour toi.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, il la déposa sur le sol. Et elle se sépara de lui. La nuit tombait, Amy détacha sa tresse et coiffa ses cheveux avant de se glisser lentement dans sa couchette. Bob, lui, n'était pas encore coucher, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la jeune fille s'endormit près de lui.

 **\- Bonne nuit Amy, fais de beaux rêves.** Murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de son amie.

Un sourire Béat éclaira le visage de la jeune semi-elfe et elle sombra dans le sommeil. Bob resta un long moment à regarder Amy dormir, quelque chose le fascinait chez elle... Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.


	5. Vision

Amy se tournait et se retournait dans sa couchette... Elle voyait quelque chose... C'était flou mais elle parvint juste à entendre ces mots :

"Tuez-la"

Elle se réveilla en sursaut...

Elle tremblait

Une goute de sueur perlait à son front.

Doucement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le ruisseau qui coulait un peu plus loin. La semi-elfe s'agenouilla sur le rebord et se mît à pleurer à cause du choc de sa vision. Elle prit de l'eau dans ses mains et la passa sur son visage en tremblant...

Puis, lentement elle remonta le haut de son pantalon et glissa ses jambes dans l'eau. La fraîcheur lui faisait du bien, l'aidait à oublier et séchait ses larmes. Un chant elfique lui revint...

Lentement... Elle se mît à chanter.

Ce chant qu'elle chantait au sommet des arbres la nuit quand elle s'échappait des fêtes officielles pour rêver.

Elle chanta pendant un long moment au bord de l'eau...Oubliant tout ce qui n'allait pas, son pouvoir, ce sentiment confu qui naissait au fond de son cœur. Le chant se termina, elle se leva puis, lentement, elle grimpa dans les arbres. Monta jusqu'à la cime et sauta jusqu'à l'arbre suivant. Elle se moquait du fait qu'il fasse nuit... Du fait que ce soit dangereux.

Oublier...

A tout prix

Ce qui ne va pas.

Se sentir libre

Voler.

Voyager.

Ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une branche tout en haut et contempla la forêt endormie.

Tout semblait si calme et si paisible en cette nuit de printemps comme si toutes les créatures étaient parti.

La jeune fille se releva et descendit en bas de l'arbre mais cependant elle resta assise pendant un long moment cachée dans l'arbre.

Entre temps, le pyromage, alerté par l'absence de son amie s'était levé et était parti la chercher.

 **\- Où es-tu ?** Pensa-t-il en espérant que son amie entendrait sa pensée.

C'est ce qui arriva car quelques secondes plus tard il entendit la voix de la jeune fille dans sa tête.

 **\- Quelque part. Cachée pour que l'on ne me trouve pas.**

Connaissant bien son amie, il savait qu'elle se réfugiait dans les arbres quand cela n'allait pas. Et là, il savait que c'était le cas alors sans un mot il se dirigea vers la clairière et aperçu une petite silhouette frêle cachée dans un des arbres. Le jeune homme s'approcha et y trouva son amie.

 **\- Bravo, tu m'as trouvée.**

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il s'assit à côté de son amie qui posa la tête sur son épaule et qui ferma les yeux.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Une vision. Flou... Juste ces deux mots "Tuez-la"**

 **\- Si jamais elle revient... Je veux que tu m'en parle, qu'elle soit plus nette ou pas. Je veux que tu m'en parle.** Dit Balthazar Octavius à son amie qui avait rouvert ses yeux et qui regardait dans le vide.

Elle ne dit rien, hocha simplement la tête, le jeune homme eut soudainement une idée. Il sourit et commença à en parler à son amie :

 **\- Est-ce que cela te dirais de retourner chez les elfes ? Ne serai-ce qu'une journée.**

 **\- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Mais c'est impossible... J'ai été banni. Et puis, si on y va, on sera tous les deux en danger. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.** Fit tristement la jeune fille.

 **\- Rien n'est impossible, il suffira juste de te déguiser, moi aussi, on peut ne pas se faire repérer. Si nous sommes en dangers, nous partirons immédiatement. et puis Nous ne sommes qu'à deux jours du royaume il me semble.**

La jeune fille sourit, elle savait ce que son ami voulait faire et elle allait le suivre. Il prit sa main et descendit de l'arbre, l'entraînant avec lui. La jeune fille ne lâchait pas sa main, ils retournèrent au campement. Amy s'assit sur le sol et ne bougea pas.

 **\- Maintenant, dors...** Lui dit Bon en la voyant assise toute seule.

 **\- J'ai peur.**

Le jeune homme soupira et s'assit à côté de son amie près du feu qu'il avait ravivé. Elle s'allongea contre lui et il posa son manteau sur les épaules frêles de la jeune semi-elfe qui s'endormit contre lui. Il la glissa doucement dans sa couchette en prenant soin de remonter la couverture sur elle. Puis, il se dirigea vers la sienne et s'endormit à son tour.


	6. Elfes

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route pour le royaume des elfes. Bob monta sur son cheval, attrapa la jeune fille au passage et la mis devant lui sur son cheval. Ils galopèrent longtemps, deux jours entiers... Et à l'aube du troisième jour, les portes de la cité s'ouvrirent enfin.

Amy avait détaché ses cheveux, rabattu sa cape sur son visage et s'était dessiné une cicatrice sur la joue avant de cacher un de ses yeux avec ses cheveux.

 **\- On partira immédiatement si jamais on nous reconnaît ne t'inquiète pas.** Lui dit Bob pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, son ami lui prit la main et ils entrèrent dans la cité des elfes.

 **\- Je ne suis jamais allé dans la ville.** Avoua Amy. Je n'avais pas le droit. **J'ai quasiment toujours vécu aux abords du palais.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et entraîna son amie avec lui. Ils marchaient dans les rues de la villee se faisant discret et baissant la tête pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas. Bob n'était pas rassuré... Il savait qu'on le recherchait et il espérait que personne ne viendrait le trouver dans cette cité. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvre de son amie, elle était heureuse... Lentement, ils se promenèrent le long des allées. Un marché avait lieu, on y vendait de la nourriture mais également des accessoire de chasse, des armes et des bijoux. Ces derniers intéressèrent tout particulièrement la jeune femme qui s'arrêta pour les contempler. Elle regardait une broche. Elle était dorée, un peu comme la sienne mais plus fine et plus travailler.

Bob observait son amie, elle semblait vraiment vouloir cette broche

Bob observait son amie, elle semblait vraiment vouloir cette broche... Il n'avait jamais vu cet air sur son visage. Alors, il sortit quelques pièces d'Or de sa poche et les tendis au marchand. Amy releva le visage et regarda le pyromage. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, envoya juste ses pensées à son ami.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je veux te faire plaisir.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas la peine. Tu me fais déjà plaisir en m'amenant ici.**

 **\- J'insiste, on prend tous les deux un risque. Toi plus que moi et je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir cette broche.**

La jeune fille protesta mais Bob lui acheta quand même la broche. Elle rougit et le remercia .Son ami sourit et serra la main d'Amy.

 **\- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller aux alentours du palais, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher.**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Ce qui est le plus important pour moi. Les objets que je n'ai pas eu le droit d'emmener.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Amy l'emmena à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc du château et la jeune fille grimpa à un arbre qui débouchait sur un balcon. Bob la regardait sceptique... Il avait beau avoir confiance en son amie. Il avait peur pour elle.

Amy arriva sur le balcon et à pas de loup, déverrouilla la fenêtre de sa chambre et entra. Sa chambre était grande, il y avait un bureau, un grand lit, une coiffeuse et une armoire immense. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sorti quelques vêtements importants qu'elle fourra dans une besace de cuir. Puis enfin, elle se dirigea vers la commode et prit le diadème qui était posé dessus avant de sortir, de fermer sa fenêtre et de descendre du balcon par l'arbre.

 **\- C'est Bon ?** Lui chuchota Bob.

 **\- Oui. On peut y aller.**

Le jeune homme serra la main de son amie dans la sienne et ils partirent. Amy rabattu sa cape sur sa tête pour pas qu'on la reconnaisse et après quelques longues minutes de marche rapide. Ils sortirent de la cité.

- **Tout s'est bien passé... Murmura la jeune fille en montant devant le pyromage sur le cheval. Pour toi comme pour moi.**

 **\- Oui, heureusement. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée chercher au Palais ?**

 **\- Je te monterais quand on sera plus en sécurité.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le cheval se mît à galoper. Il jeta un regard à son amie, elle venait de s'endormir contre lui. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme et se re-concentra sur la trajectoire du cheval.


	7. Recherches

Ils galopèrent durant plusieurs jours, finalement ils s'arrêtèrent dans une forêt reculée des différents royaumes. Bob sauta du cheval et aida son amie à descendre. Ils installèrent leur campement et la jeune fille partit chercher du bois pour faire du feu car la nuit tombait. Elle déposa les branches sur le sol à côté des deux couchettes et doucement, elle fit chauffer ses mains pour allumer le feu, à son grand étonnement elle réussit à faire un beau feu correct.

 **\- Donc, maintenant qu'on est un peu plus en sécurité. Il y a quoi dans ta besace** ? demanda Bob.

 **\- Ferme les yeux. Et tourne toi.** Lui ordonna la jeune fille.

Il obéit et se tourna. La jeune fille prit ses vêtements en meilleur état dans sa besace et enleva ceux qu'elle portait qui commençait à s'abîmer. Elle détacha ensuite ses cheveux et mît le diadème sur son front.

 **\- Tu peux te retourner**

 **\- Tu peux te retourner. C'est bon.**

Bob se retourna et resta bouche bé devant son amie. Elle était encore plus jolie que d'habitude, ses cheveux tombaient le long de ses épaules et ses nouveaux vêtements lui allait vraiment bien.

 **\- Tu es magnifique.**

 **\- Merci. Rougit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.**

Elle s'installa à côté de son ami près du feu et se réchauffa. Le jeune homme regarda son diadème et intrigué, il demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ?**

 **\- Il appartenait à ma mère, c'est un peu tout ce qui me reste d'elle. Et j'avais l'habitude de le porter quand je vivais au Palais.** Expliqua la jeune fille.

 **\- ça a du être dur de t'en séparer. Non ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis retournée le chercher. J'en avais besoin.**

Le jeune homme regarda son amie, le feu éclairait son visage pale et dans ses yeux, on ne voyait pas une once de ce démon qui l'habitait, on voyait seulement de l'innocence. La jeune fille alla se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt. Bob lui resta un long moment à veiller auprès d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand la jeune fille poussa un cri et se réveilla en sursaut.

 **\- Vision ?** Demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant.

Amy hocha la tête, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise par l'étreinte de son ami mais ne le repoussa pas et enfoui la tête au creux de son épaule.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait, se contentant juste de lire les pensées de l'autre. Elle avait eu une autre vision, la même... En plus nette.

 **\- Reste avec moi. S'il te plait, j'ai peur.** Murmura Amy

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, va dormir.** Lui répondit le jeune homme en lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

Il sentit qu'elle hochait la tête. Il rompit lentement son étreinte et vit la jeune fille obéir et se glisser dans sa couchette en le regardant, le jeune homme lui sourit, s'allongea à ses côté et la serra contre lui. Elle tremblait, alors doucement il resserra son étreinte pour que la semi-elfe se sente en sécurité dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin, à son réveil elle dormait toujours. il se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son amie et la laisser dormir. Il parti chasser. Lorsqu'il revint, la jeune fille venait juste de se réveiller. Elle se leva et arrangea sa tenue. Après avoir déjeuner, le pyromage et la semi-elfe partirent à la recherche d'une clairière où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Amy prit son élan et grimpa dans un grand chêne.

 **\- Fais attention à toi. Lui dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien dans ses pensées.** Elle se retourna vers le pyromage qui la regardait et lui répondit en pensée.

 **\- Promis juré.**

Puis elle continua son ascension jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre ou elle sauta pour atterrir sur la branche la plus proche d'elle. La jeune fille finit par trouver une grande clairière au milieu de la forêt avec un lac. Elle descendit jusqu'à celle-ci, elle était encore dans les arbres lorsqu'elle vit que son ami l'attendait. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui prit son élan et sauta pour atterrir sur le dos du jeune homme. Il poussa un cri de peur mais à la vue de son amie qui se moquait de lui, il éclata de rire à son tour.


	8. découverte

Bob décida tout de même de se venger et se jeta sur son amie pour la chatouiller. Elle continua dans son fou rire et se débâtît, elle finit par tomber par terre en entraînant son ami dans sa chute. Cependant Le fait d'être par terre ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à faire souffrir la semi-elfe.

- **Pitié ! Stop ! Arrête !** Le suppliait-elle. Voyant que son amie se débattait de plus en en plus le pyromage n'arrêta pas, la jeune fille décida alors de tenter quelque chose. Elle réussit à se relever et fit basculer son ami en l'immobilisant avant de le lâcher. Le jeune homme se releva et tendis la main à son amie en souriant. Elle hésita un moment mais il la rassura :

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris la leçon. Je ne vais pas recommencer à te chatouiller.**

La jeune fille sourit attrapa la main que son ami lui tendait et se releva. Quelques heures passèrent, le jeune homme aidait son amie à maîtriser son pouvoir. Ils finirent par s'assoir fatigués d'avoir tant utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Une question trottait dans la tête de la jeune semi-elfe depuis un moment, elle franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir :

 **\- Dis... Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire le bien avec cette partie démoniaque ?**

 **\- J'aimerai savoir autant que toi. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui a quasiment le même pouvoir que moi. Tu es une des première personne qui n'a pas peur de moi et qui se fiche du fait que je sois un demi-démon.** Dit Bob en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

 **\- Je me moque que tu sois un demi-démon car tu es comme tu es et personne ne pourra te changer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis persuadée et ces gens qui te recherche ne le savent pas. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais morte de mes blessures ou cette part démoniaque qui m'habite aurait pris le pouvoir.**

Le jeune homme serra la main de la jeune fille et sourit, il savait que cette fille était sincère, qu'elle lui disait la vérité, il en était persuadé au plus profond de lui même. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éclipser pour grimper dans les arbres.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu monte ?** Demanda Bob étonné qui était resté au pied de l'arbre.

 **\- Je crois avoir vu quelque chose tout à l'heure. Je vais vérifier.**

Elle arriva au sommet de l'arbre, écarta avec ses mains les branches nues de l'arbre et regarda le paysage qui se dessinait devant elle. De l'autre côté du lac dont une partie était dans la clairière, il y avait une vielle bâtisse de pierre qui semblait abandonnée. La jeune fille descendit le plus rapidement possible et arriva au niveau de son ami.

 **\- Il y a une maison abandonnée de l'autre côté du lac. L'hiver arrive, il va faire très froid. Il vaudrait mieux se cacher dans cette maison.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent à la recherche de la maison abandonné. Ils la trouvèrent facilement. Bob prit la main d'Amy et ils entrèrent. C'était une toute petite maison, il y a avait juste une cheminée délabrée, deux fauteuils rapiécés et troués. Une armoire poussiéreuse et un grand lit en assez bon état.

 **\- On dirait que personne n'est venu habiter ici depuis un moment.** Dit Amy en promenant ses doigts le long de la porte de l'armoire.

 **\- Oui et je pense que ça fera l'affaire.**

Amy ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, elle s'attendait à trouver des bestioles partout mais à son grand étonnement, elle trouva juste des chemisiers et des jupes en assez bon état qui devait être à sa taille. Elle referma l'armoire et rangea ses affaires.

 **\- Tu pense qu'on a les moyens de faire du feu sans se faire repérer ?** Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

 **\- Possible, mais peu.** Répondit le pyromage à son amie.

Le parquet de la maison était troué à plusieurs endroits. Ils devaient faire attention pour ne pas faire du bruit et être repérer. Mais cela suffisait pour passer l'hiver et survivre ne serai-ce que pendant quelques mois.

Voilà, la suite arrivera bientôt je crois. Merci de lire et à bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Coeur

Les jours passèrent, l'hiver arriva, la neige aussi. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans les environs de la maison abandonné mais au moins, le pyromage et la semi-elfe étaient en sécurité. Ce matin là, quand Amy se réveilla, son ami était déjà levé. Elle se leva à son tour, ajusta son chemisier et alla à la recherche du jeune homme.

 **\- Ou es-tu ?** Lui demanda-t-elle dans ses pensées.

 **\- Lac**. Répondit le jeune homme à son amie.

La jeune fille enfila sa cape et la ferma à l'aide de sa broche avant de sortir et de sortir retrouver Bob dehors. Elle le trouva devant le lac comme il lui avait indiqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **\- Il commence à faire vraiment froid. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir le contrôler pendant tout l'hiver.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je n'aime pas l'hiver, les choses brûlent mal, je suis plus faible et il peut prendre plus facilement prendre le dessus. Il peut te faire du mal, te tuer et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. A toi, ni a personne d'autre d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Dis toi que moi aussi, j'ai une part démoniaque. Moi aussi je peux perdre le contrôle. Pour t'avoir vu te servir de tes pouvoirs, je sais que tu peux le contrôler. Je suis maintenant persuadée que tu peux faire le bien. Contrairement à moi.**

La jeune fille baissa tristement les yeux. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et une autre lui relever le visage.

 **\- Regarde moi, depuis que je te connais. Je n'ai pas vue une once de démon en toi. Je ne vois qu'une fille innocente, tu es quelqu'un de bien.**

La jeune fille regarda son ami dans les yeux, comme ce soir là où ils étaient tous les deux en haut de l'arbre. Une décharge se fit ressentir dans leurs cœur... Le regard du jeune homme ne parvint pas à se détacher de celui de la semi-elfe. Lentement, il se rapprocha et la serra dans bras.

 **\- Dis... Si je te mets en danger. Je partirais. Si à cause de moi, tu risque encore plus d'être retrouvé par les paladins de la lumière. Je partirais.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte et murmura à la jeune fille :

 **\- J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas.**

 **\- On ne sait jamais.**

Le froid commença à se faire sentir. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la maison abandonner. La jeune fille s'assit sur le Sol près du feu. Bob s'assit à côté d'elle.

 **\- Dis, est-ce que tu sais si avec ce pouvoir on peut contrôler un feu déjà existant.** Demanda timidement la demi-elfe.

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira le visage du pyromage, il passa sa main sur le feu et la retira une flamme venait d'apparaître dans sa main.

 **\- A ton tour, essai.** Dit-il à Amy qui l'avait observé avec curiosité.

La main d'Amy, fascinée par le feu approcha sa main et fit lentement les même gestes que Bob. Elle avait réussit.

 **\- Lorsque j'étais au palais, lorsque j'étais en colère, j'allais souvent me cacher dans les arbres et là, je laissais le démon me posséder. Je brûlais tout. Parce que sinon j'étais oppressée, mal dans ma peau et il me consumait peu à peu. C'est ce qui serait arrivé si je tu ne m'avais pas trouvé.**

Le jeune homme sourit à son amie et regarda sa cape. Elle portait toujours son ancienne broche, étrange.

- **Au fait, je me pose la question depuis un moment, pourquoi ne mets-tu pas la Broche ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

Amy se leva et alla chercher l'écrin dans sa sacoche avant de se rassoir à côté du pyromage. Elle ouvrit la boîte et passa sa main sur la broche.

 **\- Celle que tu vois, que je porte. Est importante car si tu regarde bien. Elle forme un coeur. Cette broche symbolise mes origines qui je suis. Ma famille, mon coeur et ma mémoire**

La mémoire est dans le coeur. Mme de Sévigné.

Pour l'instant, je ne peux m'en séparer mais un jour j'y arriverais. Je réussirais. Et ce jour là, ma broche appartiendra à la personne à qui j'aurai décidé de donner mon coeur...

La jeune fille se tue. Referma l'écrin et alla le ranger soigneusement dans sa sacoche.


	10. Dernière soirée

Les jours passaient, les visions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et de plus en plus dure à surmonter. Ce soir là, la vision fut très nette. Amy comprit tout : sa tante voulait la voir morte... Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. La jeune fille comprit que le moment était venu pour elle... Il était temps de partir car elle mettait encore plus en danger Bob qui était recherché par les Paladins de la lumière.

Un soir, ils étaient tous deux assis sur le sol, devant le feu. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, un silence pesant emplissait la pièce et finalement, la jeune fille se décida à parler.

\- Je vais partir. Dit-elle tristement

Le visage de son ami s'assombri. Il répondit juste :

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Demain, à l'aube.**

La jeune fille se leva et dirigea vers l'armoire ou elle avait trouvé un miroir cassé sur la porte. Elle détacha lentement ses cheveux et les coiffa sous le regard de son ami.

Le pyromage venait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Amy : il l'aimait. Il l'aimait car c'était la seule qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui, elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et surtout, elle lui avait dis ces mots : "Tu es quelqu'un de bien"

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, car avec elle, il avait réussi à le contrôler, il avait apprit à faire le bien avec ses pouvoirs... Le jeune homme resta assis un long moment à réfléchir à ses sentiments. Devait-il parler à la jeune fille ? Oui. Alors... Lentement, en écoutant ce que lui disait son coeur, il s'approcha de la semi-elfe et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Amy fut surprise mais ne le repoussa pas. Maintenant, elle était certaine du sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour le pyromage : elle était amoureuse de lui...

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, elle se retourna face à Bob qui lentement pour ne pas brusquer la jeune fille, approcha son visage du sien de manière à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque.

 **\- Si tu dois partir... Laisse-moi t'apprendre une dernière chose.** Murmura-t-il.

 **\- D'accord. Apprends-moi.**

Un sourire éclaira le visage du pyromage. Son visage se rapprocha encore un peu de celui de la jeune fille et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Amy se laissa porter par les lèvres de son ami et lui rendit son baiser. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille resserrant ainsi son étreinte.

 **\- Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu partes.** Murmura-t-il à Amy à la fin du baiser.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de rompre l'étreinte du pyromage et de le regarder dans les yeux. Lentement, elle détacha sa cape qui tomba sur le sol à ses pieds et dans sa main, elle avait gardé sa broche.

Pendant un instant elle la serra dans sa mains contre son coeur puis la tendit tremblante au jeune homme.

 **\- Tu te souviens ce que ça signifie ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et prit la main de la jeune fille qui tenait la broche dans la sienne.

 **\- Prend soin de mon coeur.** Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il serra fort la mains tremblante d'Amy. Il savait maintenant, sans lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille, sans télépathie ni quoique ce soit que son amour était réciproque. Amy baissa le regard en rougissant et timidement demanda :

 **\- Est-ce que... Tu pourrais danser avec moi ?**

Bob hocha la tête à la demande de la jeune fille. Il rangea soigneusement la broche, posa une main sur la taille de la semi-elfe et lui prit l'autre main.

 **\- Je ne danse pas très bien, désolé.** Lui chuchota-t-il.

 **\- dans ce cas... Laisse moi te guider.** Répondit doucement Amy.

Le jeune homme obéit et lentement, Amy le guida pas à pas. Il se débrouillait bien et au bout de quelques minutes, la demi-elfe n'eut plus besoin de le guider.

Tout s'était arrêter,

l'espace d'une nuit...

Rien que pour eux.

Car au fond d'eux mêmes.

Ils savaient tous deux

Que ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère.

Et en ce soir d'hiver glacial

Ils savouraient tous les deux.

Pour un soir et un soir seulement.

Le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour.


	11. Deux ans

Suite au départ d'Amy, Bob s'était retrouvé seul et s'était affaiblit.

Il avait du le contrôler...

Et puis, un jour...

Ceux qui le cherchait l'avait trouvé.

Les paladins de la lumière. Le jeune homme s'était fait attaqué. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui et il l'avait laissé comme mort. Mais grâce à ces événements, il avait rencontré Théo et Grunlek. Ses amis. On le soigna et il prit la route avec ses compagnons. Un jour, ils rencontrèrent Shin qui les suivit dans leurs aventure.

Durant leurs voyages, ils firent d'autres rencontres. Notamment avec un certain Aldo Azur, un ménestrel immortel avec qui ils se lièrent d'amitié.

Le pyromage apprit à faire le bien avec ses pouvoirs et il n'eut plus peur de les utiliser. Mais une chose au fond de lui manquait : Amy. Le prénoms de la jeune fille revenait sans cesse dans son esprit,

où était-elle ?

Allait-il la revoir ?

Était-elle vivante ?

Vivante, il en était certain... Mais où était elle et était elle en sécurité ? Il voulait tant le savoir. Le pyromage n'avait jamais parlé de la jeune fille à ses amis. Ils ne savaient pas. Pour l'oublier, Bob avait séduit d'autre femmes mais aucune ne réussit à l'empêcher de penser à Amy. Il gardait sa broche précieusement avec lui et ne s'en séparait jamais. A chaque fois que lui et ses compagnons arrivaient dans une cité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander si on avait vu une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, portant une broche en or. A chaque fois, on lui répondait que non. Mais il lui restait un faible espoir de retrouver la jeune fille.

Amy, elle s'était cachée des envoyés de sa tante... Elle s'en est cachée pendant une année entière jusqu'à ce que sa tante meurt subitement. La jeune fille avait été appelée à reprendre le trône mais elle avait refusée car elle ne s'en sentait pas capable et avait donc laissé la place à quelqu'un de plus méritant qu'elle et était partie. Mais ce démon qui l'habitait devint plus fort de jours en jours et commençait au plus profond d'elle même à la ronger... Elle en souffrait. D'autant plus que seule une seule personne pouvait l'aider... Bob. Le jeune homme lui manquait affreusement, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Elle devait à tout prix le retrouver. Mais comment faire avec le feu qui la rongeait peu à peu et ses forces qui l'abandonnait ?

Amy n'en avait aucune idée mais elle décida de chercher le pyromage. Pendant longtemps, elle marcha de ville en ville espérant trouver Bob. Elle se renseigna dans plusieurs cité. Certaines personnes lui parlèrent du groupe des 4 aventuriers... Elle apprit beaucoup de chose durant ces mois... Mais Bob restait introuvable.

La semi-elfe souffrait de plus en plus... sa partie démoniaque devait encore plus forte et l'affaiblissait toujours plus...

"Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi." Pensa-t-elle. En deux ans, la jeune fille apprit comme elle pouvait... Elle réussit à apprendre la guérison et des sorts pour ralentir... Mais elle avait surtout apprit le sort le plus dangereux au monde pour elle car sa partie démoniaque pouvait prendre le contrôle : L'enfer sur Terre.

Elle ne l'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois, dans une urgence, elle était très faible et elle avait manqué de mourir. Ce jour là, elle avait comprit que peu à peu, cette partie démoniaque allait la posséder et l'affaiblir.

Les yeux habituellement marrons de la jeune demi-elfe devenaient rouge au fil du temps. Ses cheveux devenaient noirs et poussaient à une vitesse surprenante. Elle avait dû apprendre à manier l'arc pour survivre et était devenue bien plus agile que par le passé.

Au final, deux ans passèrent, pendant deux ans, ils s'étaient cherchés mais sans se trouver. Peu à peu, ils perdaient espoirs. Amy s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à vivre. Ses cheveux étaient presque totalement noirs et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus démoniaque.

La jeune fille le savait...

Elle avait peur...

Elle souffrait.

Mais ses forces la quittait peu à peu.

Seul retourner dans son pays natal pouvait l'aider. Mais elle était loin de sa famille et n'avait plus sa place au Royaume. Seul les puissants pouvoir de guérison de sa mère pouvait la sauver d'une mort certaine.


End file.
